Electronic storage devices (“storage devices”) are capable of storing information in electronic form. Storage devices typically include a media for storing the information and some types of read and write mechanisms for reading information from the media, and writing information to the media, respectively. Storage devices often also include a system for identifying locations on media where information may be read or written.
To store information, a storage device generally positions its write mechanism relative to the location on the media where the information is to be written. The write mechanism then causes the information to be stored. For the storage device to operate properly, the storage device should also be able to read the stored information. More particularly, the storage device should be able to reliably return a read mechanism to the location on the media where the information was written. Otherwise, information written to the storage device may not be retrieved from the media.
One type of storage device is a memory module that includes one or more micromovers, that is, movers that use flexures to move a media relative to a plurality of read and write mechanisms. As the movers move the media, the read and write mechanisms read from or write to the media at designated locations. As with storage devices generally, a memory module needs to be able to accurately position its read and write mechanisms to allow information to be retrieved reliably. However, conventional storage devices often require relatively expensive equipment to enable the read and write mechanisms to be precisely positioned.
It would be desirable to have relatively simple and inexpensive read and write mechanisms that afford lower sensitivity to positional defects.